megamanfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
水人
is a water-themed Robot Master created by Doctor Wily in Mega Man 8. Wily had ordered more parts than necessary for modifying Clown Man and intended to create Frost Man with the extra parts, but failed at creating an ice machine on his first attempt. Wily then converted the machine into a water tank, creating Aqua Man around it. He is one of the eight Robot Masters built to protect the barrier to "Wily Tower", and was put in an abandoned underwater laboratory off the east coast of Madagascar. Designed with the ability to store water inside of himself and release it using a cannon on his arm, Aqua Man has the unique ability to control water. In order to attack, he can fire controllable jets of highly-pressured water, or use his Special Weapon, the Water Balloon, to launch heavy spheres of water at his opponents. However, his internal water tanks are vulnerable to breakage from heavy impacts, especially from the Astro Crush's meteors. Aqua Man seems to be some what flamboyant; evidenced by some of his taunts to Mega Man when encountering him, as well as using a rainbow to spell out his name. He is a mischievous and somewhat immature Robot Master, with a love for dirty jokes and puns and being something of an attention-seeker. He does not react well to serious situations however, and tends to be made fun of for his rather bulky design. 数据 Voices Intro *"I'm Aqua Man." Taunts *"I'm Aqua Man! But you can call me Handsome Guy." *"Finally it's my turn! I'm Aqua Man!" *"I've been waiting for you!" Attack shouts *"Try this!" *"Water Cannon!" *"Water Balloon!" Cries *"Aye aye aye!" *"No!" (hit by Astro Crush) Death *"That was luck!" 洛克男&佛鲁帖CD数据 关卡敌人 在碧水男的关卡的敌人。 *'Sub-boss:' Gorone *Ammoner *Count Bomb CD *Count Bomb GEO *Joe Classic *Metall SV *Monopellern *Shelln *Spinning Gabyoall *Surumaker *Wall Teck 画廊 Mm8 aquaconcept.jpg|Concept artwork of Aqua Man. AquaManMoritoKuriki.png|Morito Kuriki's boss character contest submission. R8AquaMan.jpg|Aqua Man in the Rockman 8 manga. Trivia *The Mega Man 8 North American manual says that Dr. Wily failed in his first attempt at creating an ice machine to use on Frost Man, but recycled his failed attempt by creating Aqua Man with a water tank instead of ice. This story was later retconned into him being a pre-existing robot modified by Wily. *His weakness against the Astro Crush is likely in reference to the universal weakness of water tanks and bodies of water against fast speed moving projectiles with a heavy mass, causing them to easily collapse due to the container having little resistance, or to have their contents to splash out. In addition, the Astro Crush can also be described by the adjective "meteoric". *Due to the limited amount of Astro Crush available to Mega Man, unless Rush is used to refill the energy Meter, or the Energy Saver is bought and equipped to extend the use of Astro Crush, Aqua Man cannot be defeated using only his weakness. *Aqua Man shares his name with a DC Comics superhero.